fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu Global Dream Stars
Aikatsu Global Dream Stars is the spin off of Aikatsu Global Dream and a fanseries by Winxgirl34. The series is set approximately two years after the events of season 7 of Aikatsu Global Dream. It premiered on April 16th, 2019. Plot June Mizuhima is a rustic country girl living in the English village of Blockley, living on a sheep farm with her parents. June aims to become the top shepherdess in the village. That is until a mysterious American woman appears in the village and is not only the new town shepherdess but also June's new teacher at school. The woman reveals herself none other than ex Dream World idol Hope Fujiwara. June finds out her secret quickly as Hope returns from the Dream World, but accidentally leaves the Dream Port open. At this rate, June becomes an idol, setting off a brand new generation of Aikatsu! Characters * June Mizuhima - A rustic country girl in England. Unlike her fellow peers, she's very content with where she is living now, she dreams of having her own farm and becoming the top shepherdess at the village festival once she finishes her studies. Being a shepherdess is her only dream until Hope Fujiwara comes in to town, and becomes an idol. June is a cute type idol and her favorite brand is Nursery Melody. * Stephanie Miller - June's best friend. She becomes an idol the minute the idol club is formed at June's school. She and June later form a unit with each other. * Aine Fukuhara - a Japanese exchange student. * Stella McParthy - another one of June's best friends. * Hope Fujiwara - The original protagionist from Aikatsu! Global Dream. Despite her American city life upbringing, she loved the country so much, that when Jean asked her to accompany her to a small country village on exchange for her retirement from American teaching, she quickly said yes so she could be close to her idol mentors and friends Danielle Kanazaki, her sister Jodie and Francoise Chevrolet. Hope is the shepherdess queen of idols, and upon meeting June, she takes June under her wing as her idol student. Hope is a pop idol like in the original and never leaves without wearing a Nursery Melody coord on stage. * Danielle Kanazaki - Upon returning to England, Danielle moves to Blockley to be close to her parents back in Worsley. Hope and Danielle remain good friends with each other and often perform with one another. * Jodie Kanazaki - Danielle's younger sister. * Jean "Jeanette" Winters - a former English teacher in the U.S., she took Hope with her to help teach to countryside children in Blockley and to help Hope become shepherdess.. Jean is known for being "BluJean" and once formed a unit with Hope called BluSky which reunited her with her father. * Francoise Chevrolet - a legendary idol that was once part of a sitcom that lasted at least 8 seasons. She nearly shut down the Dream World because she was in distress and was under a dark depression that even blocked out Danielle Kanazaki's voice. Until Hope showed her the way of idols and they both saved the Dream World. Now, she owns a yarn shop in the nearby villlage but is still willing to perform... * Mara Kruger - a German idol that moves to Blockley and becomes the new German teacher at June's school. She once trained Hope in Germany to help her become stronger as an idol and to prevent the shutdown of the Dream World. Like Hope she was also pulled in to the Dream World in Germany and performed when she was only 14. She is a legend for folk songs in Germany and is idolized by Hope as she learns German from her new friend Antonia. * Yuki Minami - Yuki lives nearby in the city of London and constantly keeps in contact with Hope. * Antonia Kruger - Antonia is the daughter of Mara and is trying to avoid her nursery rhyme reputation but Hope helps her make that part of her shine. * Shannon Kinomoto - Shannon is not far off from where Hope lives and often visits her. She is still the same idol she was all those years ago. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Stars